Trapped
by Let's Imagine
Summary: Abhijeet is trapped in his own game of flirting. To know more read inside.


To say only irked would be a totally lei. She was furious, extremely annoyed even. And angry too. For the last ten minutes those two girls were flirting with Abhijeet and he's just 'let them be.' Seriously! If she was in that place and any guy would have been flirting with her this shamelessly they would have been sued to death by now. And here, he's standing there, still. He didn't even have acknowledged her presence.

Not being able to take those comments any more she moved near them.

"I mean seriously, how can you manage looking this cool always. Even bloody messed up you look handsome."

"Really!" Abhijeet was spell bound. Even Tarika never had said that to him.

"Ahem.." Tarika cleared her throat.

He new that throat clearing. It's her.

'Oh damn! Now I'm imagining her.'

"Abhijeet!" Tarika said strongly.

This time Abhiheet turned and saw her.

His face lit up. But then he saw her tight face and his smile vanished. He looked at those girls.

"Damn!" He cursed under his breathe.

He ruffled his hair giving her a shy smile and the girls awed.

Tarika shot them an angry look which they of course didn't perceive, given the condition they were looking at Abhijeet only.

"Show me the crime spot." She demanded and left with angry long steps.

"excuse me girls." Abhijeet said and followed her not bothered by the disappointment of those girls.

He found standing at the corridor.

"3rd floor 2nd room. Pata nahi hai tumhe?" He asked normally.

"Matlab puchu bhi na mai?"

"Maine aissa kab kaha!"

"Nahi keh bhi sakte ho.. disturb jo kar diyaa maine tumhe."

"Disturb! Arey nahi. Acha chodo.. ye batao kab ai tum?"

"Jab tum flirt kar rahe the.."

"Mai flirt nahi kar raha tha.. Sachi.."

Tarika rolled her eyes and walkef away from him. She got in the lift and without letting him come she let the door closed. But Abhijeet stepped in before that.

Her eyebrows knit, gaze fixed on the LCD floor display of the elevator, she crossed her arms on her chest.

Abhijeet gulped as he could clearly sense how angry she was. Nonetheless, he took a step closer to her and leaned towards her ear.

"Bahot gussa Hain?" He asked in a deep tone, his voice just above a whisper.

Tarika looked at him from the corner of her eyes. With a barely there smile and one of his eyebrows a little, causing slight creases on his forehead, he gave her his flirtiest face.

But Tarika just rolled her eyes at him.

She wasn't going to fall for any of his tricks, no matter how cute and kissable he looked.

Kissable!

She shouldn't let even such adjectives come to her mind.

"Tarika ji?" Abhijeet asked endearingly as the doors of lift opened on reaching the third floor.

"Don't Tarika ji me!" She said storming out of the lift .

"itna gussa laati Kaha se hai" Abhijeet muttered to himself as he followed her.

When he reached the crime scene, Tarika was already examining the body.

He looked around to see if there was any other team member around. There was Daya but he was busy ferreting around for more information.

Quietly Abhijeet sat on his knees, so close to Tarika that he was almost touching her.

"Ahem..."

He began but she spurned his advances by first getting up and moving to the other side of the body and then speaking directly about the cause of death.

"Poison."

"Ta-"

"To find the exact chemical, I'll have to do the tests."

"But-"

"Daya will you please inform Salunkhe sir that I'm going to the lab with the body? My phone is dead."

"Sure Tarika," he said, giving Abhijeet a teasing smile.

Abhijeet first glared at his best friend and then looked at Tarika.

"Mein... Mein Kar deta Hu na."

"Fursat hai tumhe flirting ke baad?"

saying this stormed out where Abhijeet disppointly looked at her...

Daya noticed it and walked towards his buddy "kya baat hai boss ? bhabhi ji naraj lag tahi hai...?"

Abhijeet helplessly looking at the way she went said "kuch nhi yaar...thoda naraj ho gai"

And kept quite and started searching room to get any clue...

Daya curiously asked "kyun..?"

Abhjeet sighed and he told what happened few minutes ago...

as soon as he completed Daya let out his giggle with "boss usla naraj hona toh banta hai"

Abhi glared at his buddy who instantly turned started searchings cupbard while saying "mujhe kyun ghoor rahe ho... tumhe uska kisi aur ladke sath k sath bat karna bhi nhi pasnd...toh use kaise bardash hoga jab koi aur ladki tumhare kareeb aaye"

Abhi silently listening his buddy he is right...

Daya looked at him and moved towards him and said "main kuch madat karu"

Abhi asked confusingly "tum jao us se baat karo..main ye dekh loonga"

Abhi kows Daya will handle but he cant neglect his duty so engrosssing in work he said "nhi yaar...pehle kaam main baad mai bat kar loonga us se...waise bhi vaha mere pyar k dusman baithe honge"

Daya laughed nodding his head at him with "tum nhi sudhroge"

and he got busy in case...and in evening time he get the chance and he left towards lab...

Abhijeet peeped inside the lab and found Tarika doing some tests on chemical. Salunke wasn't there.

"Sukar hai wo budha hai nahi." He murmured standing on threshold.

"Kya kaha?"

Abhijeet jerked with the old doctor's voice who's standing beside him now.

"Ap? ap yaha!"

"Mera hi lab hai ye. Or yr budha kisey bol rahe the?"

"Budha! Budha kaha kahan maine toh.. mai toh, mai toh ke daha tha salunke sir kaha gai!"

"Nahi maine suna tumhe budha kaha."

"Kaha fas gaya yaar."

"Yaha fas gai.. or tum iswaqt lab mei kya kar rahe ho?"

"Tarika ji se kam hai mujhe." Abhiheet mocked him and walked towards Tarika.

"Abhijeet.. use disturb mat karo." Salunke walked towards them.

"Mai disturb nahi bas bat karne aya hu."

"Tarika ise kaho yaha se jane se.."

"Abhijeet tum jao." Tarika said without looking up from the chemical, making Salunke grinned and Abhijeet surprised.

"Tarika..."

"Abhiheet mai busy hu.."

"But-"

Tarika walked away from him.

"Mausam kuch badla badla lag raha hai.." Salunke taunted.

"Haan.. kuch jayada kharap mausam chal raha hai.."

"Par mujhe toh ye mausam bohot ras agai..." Salunke yawned.

Abhijeet shot him an angry glance and left the lab.

Tarika turned off the computer, locked her locker and taking her purse and coat moved outside the lab. She was having a hard time locking the lab's door.

"Mai madat karu?"

Tarika looked beside her to the source of the voice. It's Abhijeet.

"No thanks. Aur tum abtaq yahi ho? Gai nahi."

"Salunke shab ka jane ka wait kar raha tha.. unki gari nikli or han a gai apse milne. Apko apke ghar taq drove jo karna hai!"

Tarika locked the door and walked passed him.

"Arey!" He caught her pace, "suno na Tarika."

"Mai khud chali jaungi.."

"Par.."

"Tum jake flirt karo larkio se."

"Arey baba mai sach mei unse flirt nahi kar raha tha."

Tarika stood up abruptly making Abhijeet bumped into her, almost

"Toh kya kar rahe the?"

"Wo flirts kar rahin thi mujhse... mai toh bas.."

"Tum toh bas maje le rahe the.."

Abhijeet protested with "dekho Tarika..." She said burningly "dekh hi rahi thi kaise vo ladkiyan tumse chipak rahi thi"

Abhijeet asked mischevioisly moving close to her "kaise chipak rahi thi..?" She was not going to melt at his glints just gave him a impossible look while nodding her head and again started to walk in that dark, long corridoor without replying him...

Abhijeet whispered to himself "lagta hai bahut hi jyada naraj hai.."

He ran to matching peace with her "meri baat toh suno Tarika" She still not stopped where he said carelessly "toh seedhe seedhe bolo na jealous ho gai tum..."

His sentence made her stop at her place this made Abhijeey smile...but she didnt turned where Abhijeet ran and stood beside her...

Tarika looked at him and asked "ohh toh tumhe lagta hai main jealous ho gai"

Abhijeet "Haan"

while nodding she said "thik hai, kal agar koi aur ladka jise mai janti bhi nhi aise hi mere kareeb aaya (he looked at her with anger) aur mujhe kiss kiya toh jaise us ladki ne tumhe kiya tum bhi jealous hi hoge right..? this raised his anger...

As soon as she completed Abhijeet pushed her towards wall and held her hairs in tight fist but carefully where his left hand holding her arm tightly, he uttered angrily "use vahi gadh dunga samjhi..."

Tarika's eyes got moist, she asked demandingly "kyun..?"

Abhijeet said chewing every word "tumhe chuna toh dur ki bat hai kisi ne aisa socha bhi toh vahi mar dunga use (pulling her close to him while holding her neck) tum sirf meri ho samjhi"

Tarika asked looking in his eyes "ab kyun tumhe bura lag raha hai...vo bhi sirf sochne pe (he loosened his grip) main toh dekhti hoon, mujhe bhi aise hi gussa aata hai, hurt hota hai (tear slipped from her left eye on her cheek) jab tumhe kisi aur k sath dekhti hoon par har baar khud ko mana leti hoon kyunki tumhari job hi aisi hai...lekin jealous hone mai aur hurt hone mai fark hai"

This she held his collar with her both hands and told him in angry-teary tone "tum bhi sirf mere ho samjh.." and she moved while wiping her tears leaving him stunned behind her ...

He stood their thinking, its not like he dont care about her, their relation, this was not his inttention to hurt her, he cant even think of to hurt her...In mean time she reched in front of her lift before steping inside lift she looked at him who also looked at her, they were just looking at each other saying thousands of words...

After a moment she entered and pressed the lift button without bothering about him who instantly ran to appolige... to make her understand...

The lift was about to close but he was very quick... he manages to reach there and before it will close he stopped it with his foot and lift again opened, she jerked little...

He slowly looked up at her who glanced him then looked away in cute anger which made him smile lovingly with thought "kitni pyari lagti hai itne pyare gusse k sath"

Shaking his head he stepped inside and lift closed...

He stood beside her where she was looking but seeing him in front of her she again looked away in other direction...

She was standing while crossing her arms on her chest with her coat where Abhijeet also standing crossing his arms on his chest where his one foot touching the lift's wall, small smile was present on his lips...

He sighed and intiate by calling her coz his silence not gonna help him so...

He called softly "Tarika..."

She heard it but ignored...she just love when he took her name so softly and lovingly, its just beautiful...she always thinks that her name is beautiful or when he took it then its seems beautiful and the answer she knows very well...

He stood in front of her and again called "Tarika..." but she dont get attention to it...

He nods his head and softly place his right hand on her cheek and turned slowly towards him with "just look at me..." where she looked down...

Her eyes glistening at his such soft tone, he held up her chin and lovingly hold his both ears with "I'm sorry..."

At the same time lift jerked...he was about to flat her betwewn him and lift's wall but he supported him while placing his both hands on either side of her who were standing closing her eyes tightly...

He smiled at her where next moment lift stop on ground floor and its door opened...he whispered in her ear with "Tarika lift ruk gai hai"

She opened her eyes and found him so close to her, she was looking in his eyes and was melting but suddenly pushed him and ran outside...

He followed her but this time she was quick, she wont let him go easily, she sat in her car and left without looking at him back...and he stood their just looking at the way she left..

As soon as she reached her home, Tarika threw herself on her bed, her heels still on her feet, her bag beside her.

She lay there for sometime, on her stomach, thinking of how she had broken down in front of him.

It was always the same pattern... After she broken down in his arms, he'd hold her and she'd forgive him like nothing had happened.

But not this time. She was not going to forget it all that easily.

_Tring_

_Tring, tring!_

The phone rang, breaking her chain of thoughts.

She reluctantly out her phone from her bag.

Abhijeet.

Of course it was him. She cut the call and went to take a bath.

All the while she could hear her phone ringing in the background.

Nonetheless, she took longer than usual to bathe. He deserved it.

When she returned, there were 30 missed calls and 12 messages.

"Tarika bas ek Baar call utha lo," the most recent message said, "phir Nahi karunga."

Her phone rang and she picked up immediately.

"Bolo," she said coldly.

"Wo tum... Tum Ghar pahonch gayi?"

"Khaana khaaya?"

"Tarika?"

"Abhijeet Kuch important hai toh bolo warna mein phone kaat rahi Hu."

"Haan... Wo darasal... Aaj Jo hua-"

_Beep_

She cut the call.

After about a minute, her phone rang again.

"Abhijeet mein -"

"Tarika bas 10 minute ... Please..."

_Beep_

She cut the call again.

But Abhijeet was no less stubborn. He tried thrice again before she picked up.

"Abhijeet Tumne ek aur Baar call Kiya na toh mein phone khidki se bahar phek dungi."

"Yaar Mera gussa tum phone pe -"

"I swear Abhijeet, I'll break the damn phone."

"Tarika shaant ho jao... I just need 10 minutes..."

"Bye."

"Phone mat kaatna... Mein Ghar aa jaunga."

"Just give me 10 minutes."

"5 minute."

"Yaha Bhi gussa," Abhijeet muttered.

"Acha, Acha theek hai 5 minute," he added loudly.

"Kaho Jo kehna hai."

"I'm sorry Tarika -"

"Kisliye?"

"Tumhe hurt Karne ke liye."

"Mein hurt hui isliye?"

"Haan."

"Exactly."

"K-kya matlab?"

Tarika sighed.

"Tum isliye maafi maang rahe ho because mujhe Bura lag Raha hai... But isliye Nahi ki Tumne unn ladkiyo ko wo haq Diya Jo unka Nahi hai."

"Tarika... It was nothing."

"Nothing!"

"Tum kyu til Ka taad Bana rahi ho... Mein maafi maang Raha Hu na."

Tarika inhaled deeply before replying. She chose her words carefully.

"Abhijeet... It's pointless to talk right now. We're both not in the right frame of mind."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

Before Abhijeet could say another "fine", the line went dead.

Tarika switched off her phone. Though it wasn't a great idea, she couldn't help it. He was irking her, more than before.

_Stupid Asshole_

_Moron_

"Cool down Tarika. Scolding him like this wont make any change. You have to do something." Tarika said to herself.

Just then her land line phone rang.

_Stubborn._

She picked up the receiver knowing who it could be.

"Hello."

"Tarika! Phone ku switch off kia tumne!" He asked angrily.

"Don't use that tonr with me. Not now. You don't have that right right now. Samjhe?"

"Tarika," He said after a pause, making his tone soft, "Phone on karo.."

"Nahi.."

"Mai phone nahi karunga. Thik hai? But switch on your damn phone. Tumhara phonr band rehta hai toh mujhe bohot tension hoti hai. Janti ho na ttum.."

"Thoda tension kar lo na.."

"Tarika please... is bat pe behes nahi. I am really serious."

Tarika sensed his seriousness too. So she switched on the phone.

"Kar diya on."

"hmm, Good. Bye."

"Bye?" Tarika said disappointedly. But then change her tone, "Han han bye "

_Imbecile_

She sensed Abhiheet chuckling.

"Milke bat karte hai. 20 minutes."

"Kya! Nahi.. hargiz nahii. Mujhe nahi milna tumse."

"Wo tumhari marji.. mai araha hu bas 20 minutes.. anadae nahi ane diya toh pura rat bahar hi bhigta rahunga."

Tarika looked out. It's raining.

"Abhijeet, mausan bohot kharap hai bahar. Please nahi."

"Mai nikal raha hu."

"Abhijeet please. Mai or bhi gussa ho jaungi."

"Phir bat karo mujhse." He said a sigh.

Tarika didn't have any other choice but to talk.

"Bolo."

"Sorry."

"Kaha tumne pehle bhi."

"But tumne maf toh kia nahi."

"Mujhe hurt karne ke liye sorry bola naa.. kar diya maf. Ab khush?"

"Tarika.."

"Abhijeet I am really tired. Mafi mil gai ab tumhe na."

"Tarika.. mai nahi kar raha tha flirt. Tumhari kasam."

"But you let them right. Unhe rok nahi sakte the?"

"Rokta keisey! Ajeeb batey keh rahi ho!"

"Someday it will go too far Abhijeet. Dekhna."

"Kuch nahi hoga. Mai kabhi dobara milunga bhi nahihi unse. Kya tum bhi. Or wo dono toh office ke reception pe rehti hai.. so i though ki agarar kuch information nikal saku unse case ke bare mei.. bas isliye mai chup raha."

"Hamesha bas ise case hi suchta hai.." Tarika murmured.

"Nahi nahi.. or bhi bohot kuch sujhtta hai.." he flirted.

"Don't flirt." she warned him.

"Apke sath ham kab flirt karte hai! Ham toh apke sath hamesha serious hi hotey hai."

Abhijeet I said dont flirt...

"par main kaha flirt kar raha hoon Tarika ji"

"dekho Abhijeet.."

He inturpt her in flirty tone "dekhne k liye aap k ghar aana padega Tarika ji..aa jaun kya.."

"No thanks...jaha ho vahi raho...main phon kat rahi hoon..."

"phir toh pakka aa jaunga..."

"Ahhh...tum chahte kya ho Abhijeet.."

"Hum toh aap ko hi chahte hai.."

"Not again...tumhe mafi mil gai na phir kyun pareshaan kar rahe ho"

"I want to see your face," his tone was serious now, "ki Tumne sach mein maaf Kar diya"

"Mein keh rahi hu na."

"So you're not angry anymore."

Tarika smiled a little. So he somehow knew that she was still angry... Although he didn't know why.

If it were any other situation, she would have melted right there.

"Uff Abhijeet," she said, avoiding a direct answer to his question, "interrogation ho Gaya toh mein so jau? Kal subah lab Bhi jaana hai."

There was a brief pause.

"Theek hai. Magar subah mein lab aaunga tumse Milne. Aaj ki Tarah bhaga mat dena."

Tarika suppressed her laughter. She had to admit, it really was fun chasing him away like that.

"Hmm."

"Good night then."

"Night."

"Tarika?"

"Ab kya hai!"

"Aaj ke liye gussa chhodo. Kal wapas gussa ho jaana."

"I'm sleeping Abhijeet."

"Par-"

"Baaki baatein kal Karna."

She cut the call without giving him a chance to add anything else.

He deserves it, she told herself.

No wait, he deserves more than just that.

An idea struck her as she saw the sketch pens kept on her study table.

She first moved to her dressing table and wore bright red lipstick.

She then moved to her study table and took a piece of paper, cut it in the shape of a heart and folded it in the middle. With her black sketch pen, she wrote with an altered handwriting.

" _You are like wine. You become tempting each day."_

 ** _*~ A Secret Admirer_** *

She then kissed the corner of the note, letting her lips make a clear, deep impression on the paper.

"Perfect!" She said, satisfied with her work, "Now I just have to slide it in his desk."

"No... one is not enough to alarm him"

Tarika took a few more papers and cut and kissed them the same way. This would make him understand that it was the same person.

 _*That slight tension in your eyebrows when you read my note... Sexy.*_

* _Wondering how I saw you in your office? I always have my eyes on you, dearest.*_ _Tarika smiled like a evil_.

"Ab aiga maja..."

She wrote some more notes went to sleep wearing an devil's smirk on her face.

At evening Tarika went to Abhijeet's cabin. And as per her prediction Abhijeet was sitting their annoyed and angry.

"Kya bat hai tum atne ukhde ukhde ku ho?"

"Arey Tarika tum. ao na beitho." Abhijeet said while closing a file hurriedly.

Tarika smirked. She had planted notes in his all recent needed files and also in his drawer and all.

"Kya chupa rahe ho!" She acted, curious.

"Kuch nahi.. kuch bhi toh nahi."

Tarika moved near him and took out a note from his file.

 _"You smile is enough to fall for you. Do you even know how sexy your smile is?"_

She read aloud, dramatically.

"Huh! Sexy smile!" Tarika gave him a teasing smile who was looking visibly irked.

"Secret admirer!" She taunted, "tumahre fan followers mei se koi hoga."

"Kisey etna time hoga haan.."

"Jise tumhari hasi sexy lagti hogi..."

"Oh shut up!"

Tarika looked at the paper again.

"Kya ghur rahi ho ise!" he took away the paper roughly from her and threw that in dust bin.

"Oh! ek note se ettna irritation!"

"Ek! subha se 10 aise notes mil chuke hai.. or kuch mei toh issse bhi ghatiya batey likhi hui thi..."

"Acha! like?"

"Tumhe ku sunna hai.."

"Mai bhi toh sunu tumhe larki kis nazar se dekhti hai!"

"Dekho Tarika..."

"Tum dekho Abhijeet... mai toh dekh hi rahi hu.. salo se.." Tarika said roughly.

Abhijeet was searching for words. He looked at her, hoping to meet her eyes but she looked away, determined not to give herself away.

"I... Should have listened to you."

"Yeah. You should have."

"Are you too mad at me?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you should be."

"Why is that?"

"Because I was a fool and hypocrite."

"At least you got something right," she said relentlessly.

Abhijeet sighed.

Her words weren't as piercing as her coldness was.

But it was on him. He put himself in that situation. He walked over to her and stood in front of her.

"Tarika?"

"Hmm?"

He took her hand and kept her palm between his.

"I'm sorry... all those times... All these years."

"Yeah..."

He held her chin and made her look up at him.

"I hate to see you like this... Sad... Morose."

"And I hate to see girls flirt with you."

"I know..."

"You knew all along."

Abhijeet didn't know what to say to that.

"But still you didn't stop them."

"I..."

"You what?"

"I realize my mistake."

He held both his ears.

"Don't do that..."

"Why not ?" He said, still holding his ears.

"Because... You don't need to," Tarika said, not even the hint of a smile visible on her face.

Abhijeet held her shoulders and forced her into hug.

"Abhijeet leave me," she said, her voice muffled by his chest.

"Abhijeet..."

She struggled in his arms but he held her tight anyway.

"Abhijeet..."

He didn't say anything. He just kept embraced her, even tighter. After a while, Tarika stopped struggling and wrapped her arms around him.

Sensing that she had cooled down, Abhijeet spoke.

" I know I hurt you."

"A lot," She said, her voice cracking.

"I hurt you a lot."

A tear slipped down her face as she nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry is not good enough."

"I know. How about I wear an I'm taken shirt to work from tomorrow?"

"I'm not laughing."

"Hmm how about we kiss and make up then?"

She hit his chest, another tear helplessly rolling down her cheek as she tried to smile.

"I'm sorry na Tarika... Please don't cry. You know I can't see you like that."

"I'll be okay."

"I wish I could do something to make you feel better."

"You tried."

"Then maybe you should try too."

"You must have pending work."

"Tarika..."

"Filework?"

"It can wait."

"It shouldn't."

"I need to talk to you."

"I'll be fine."

"Let's go home and talk..."

Tarika cupped his face with her hand and looked deep into his eyes.

"I'll be okay Abhijeet... I promise."

"Tarika please... Let's just go home."

She thought for a few moments before replying.

"Fine. I'll make you dinner."

They make their way outside the bureau. Abhijeet noticed Tarika restless a little.

"Kya hua Tarika?"

Hmm.. kuch nahi.."

"Kuch bat toh hai.. aisa lag raha hai jeisey tumhe kuch batana ho mujhe. "

"Na.. nahi.. actually haan.. par abhi nahi."

Abhijeet stopped and cup her face.

"Koi bat nahi.. jab man chahe bata dena.. n u don't need to feel guilt."

Tarika nodded.

"Acha ab tum niche jao.. mai bas 5 minutes mei ata hu.. okay?"

Tarika nodded again.

She left.

Abhijeet sighed and moved towards the security in charge room.

"Sir ap?" The officer stood up.

"Mujhe aj subha ki bureau photage dekhna hai."

"Ku sir.. koi problem?"

"Kuch khas nahi.. bas dekhna hai mere cabin mei mujhse pehle kon kon gaya tha subha."

"Sure sir."

Security got busy with the PC to find his desired piece of footage.

"Aise kon mere cabin mei dhuk sakta hai! Andar ka koi toh jarur help kia hoga... Acha hua Tarika ne jayada sawal jawab nahi kia ki kaha ja raha hu.. orna phirse gussa karti. " Abhijeet thought

"Sir ye raha.."

Abhijeet checked.

Its pankaj who entered first in his cabin. Well, he was asked by Abhijeet himself to escort a file from his cabin.

Then Daya. Hmm, ne needed a file too.

Tarika.. wait, what! Tarika! she never mentioned she was in his cabin this morning! and why would she be there. she was very angry with him.

But everything got cleared when he saw her smirking while leaving his cabin.

"Tarika!" Abhijeet said disbelievingly.

"Ji sir?" asked the officee.

"Nahi kuch nahi. Ho gaya mera. Mai chalta hu."

Good night sir."

"Good night."

Abhijeet came out from security room and walked through the corridor.

"Tarika ne aisa ku kia! uff,ketni gussa ho rahi thi wo! abhi batata hu use "

He saw her through the glass, waiting outside for him near his car. She's still looking upset and guilt too.

"Tarika bohot hi jayada hurt hui hai.. n I know wo mujhe jaruru bataigi ye bat. Until then I should wait."

Abhijeet chose not to tell her anything as its very rare of her to express her feelings like this and now when she had done it he wanted to secure that with all his love.

He joined her.

"Chale?"

"Haan.." Tarika got into the car after Abhijeet. and they drove off.

 **AN: Do review. :)**


End file.
